


Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day...

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, J2, M/M, Slash, non-au, pantyhose!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for <a href="http://sasha-dragon.livejournal.com/56779.html">Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day.....or how the hell does he manage to look hot dressed like that?</a> by <a href="http://sasha-dragon.livejournal.com/">sasha_dragon</a>.</p><p>Fic Summary: Jared decides to visit Jensen during his guest appearance on the set of ’The Borgias’. He is there to be supportive...and ok, possibly mock him for wearing panty hose....only it’s wrong to find Jensen hot, dressed like that, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day.....or how the hell does he manage to look hot dressed like that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307991) by [sasha_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon). 




End file.
